Kagome leaves and Latmo goes through the well!
by gigglesofdeath
Summary: Title pretty much explains the story. If you have not read my first Inuyasha fanfic you will not get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome leaves and Latmo goes through the well!**

Kagome woke up to the sun beaming in her eyes. Today was the day and she knew what she had to do. She had already told the others. First Sango who cried and held her tight. Then Shippou who took it hard and have not left her side yet. Then Miroku who confronted her by using that hand. They all ate breakfast in silence.

"What is wrong with all of you?" would have though some one died the way you all are acting. Shippou, you did not even eat. If you don't want it just say so. I will eat.

Shippou gave Inuyasha a sad look then he got angry.

"No!" I don't want to eat! It's all your fault Inuyasha!

Shippou turned then ran off. Inuyasha looked at the direction Shippou ran with a stunned face.

"My fault?" What's his problem? Who dose he think he is running off like that?

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah Kagome."

"Can you please come on a walk with me?"

"Ok um sure."

Kagome turned and looked at Sango and Miroku. They had the saddest faces on she had ever seen. She gave them a nod then turned her head. It took everything she had to hold back her tears.

"Kagome…." Sango started then stopped herself.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the Bone Eater's well in silence. Kagome sat at the edge if the well staring at the clear blue sky. She did not know where to start.

"Kagome, don't tell me that you wanted me to walk all they way out here so you can stare at the sky all day." If you have something to say, say it already!

He looked closer at Kagome who had this face he could not understand.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha am leaving."

"That's what you dragged me out here to say that!"

"No Inuyasha am leaving for good."

"What?" Kagome…

"And I guess since I won't be coming back you won't need this anymore."

She reached to pull the necklace from over his head. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist then looked into her brown eyes.

"Kagome please."

Kagome turned away.

"Inuyasha, please don't make this any harder."

She released her hand and reached into her pocket. Grabbing hold of one of Inuyasha hand. She looked into his yellow eyes one last time.

"I won't be needing these any more." Good-bye Inuyasha.

She let herself go off the edge of the well and fell back in.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha looks in his hand to see a clear little bottle filled with six shard of the jewel. He looked into the dark well.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha fell to his knees. For the first time since he was a child he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome leaves and Latmo goes through the well!**

Kagome woke up to the sun beaming in her eyes. Today was the day and she knew what she had to do. She had already told the others. First Sango who cried and held her tight. Then Shippou who took it hard and have not left her side yet. Then Miroku who confronted her by using that hand. They all ate breakfast in silence.

"What is wrong with all of you?" would have though some one died the way you all are acting. Shippou, you did not even eat. If you don't want it just say so. I will eat.

Shippou gave Inuyasha a sad look then he got angry.

"No!" I don't want to eat! It's all your fault Inuyasha!

Shippou turned then ran off. Inuyasha looked at the direction Shippou ran with a stunned face.

"My fault?" What's his problem? Who dose he think he is running off like that?

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah Kagome."

"Can you please come on a walk with me?"

"Ok um sure."

Kagome turned and looked at Sango and Miroku. They had the saddest faces on she had ever seen. She gave them a nod then turned her head. It took everything she had to hold back her tears.

"Kagome…." Sango started then stopped herself.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the Bone Eater's well in silence. Kagome sat at the edge if the well staring at the clear blue sky. She did not know where to start.

"Kagome, don't tell me that you wanted me to walk all they way out here so you can stare at the sky all day." If you have something to say, say it already!

He looked closer at Kagome who had this face he could not understand.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha am leaving."

"That's what you dragged me out here to say that!"

"No Inuyasha am leaving for good."

"What?" Kagome…

"And I guess since I won't be coming back you won't need this anymore."

She reached to pull the necklace from over his head. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist then looked into her brown eyes.

"Kagome please."

Kagome turned away.

"Inuyasha, please don't make this any harder."

She released her hand and reached into her pocket. Grabbing hold of one of Inuyasha hand. She looked into his yellow eyes one last time.

"I won't be needing these any more." Good-bye Inuyasha.

She let herself go off the edge of the well and fell back in.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha looks in his hand to see a clear little bottle filled with six shard of the jewel. He looked into the dark well.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha fell to his knees. For the first time since he was a child he cried.

"Kouga, come on!"

"Slow down Latmo!" What's the big rush anyway?

"Come on, we have to find Inuyasha!"

Kouga and Latmo stopped and a few feet away they could see Inuyasha on his knees. They walked closer. Latmo placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffed before answering

"Go away," he said in a quiet voice.

"Inuyasha look at me!"

He turned and faced Latmo and Kouga. He had tears running down his face and tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"She left me."

Latmo dropped to her knees next to him. She put her arms around him and pulls him towards her hugging him.

"She left me."

Inuyasha continued to cry and Kouga stood there stunned. He could not believe his eyes.

"What do you mean she left you?"

Inuyasha stopped crying, got to his feet and wiped the tears off his face. He got into Kouga's face.

"You heard me you stupid wolf." Kagome is gone! She left me!

"Don't start with me mutt."

"Why you…"

Latmo stepped in between them.

"Stop it!" Kouga you could be a little easier on Inuyasha.

Kouga turned away crossing his arms and muttered under his breath. Latmo turned to Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha, did Kagome say why she was leaving?"

Inuyasha's head dropped.

"No," he muttered

"What!" Well you have to go and find out.

Inuyasha looked up at Latmo.

"No, it's her choice."

"You just can't…"

Kouga broke in.

"You heard him Latmo. He is too much of an immature brat and too chicken to face Kagome." You're wasting your time. Let's go.

"Kouga, don't say that!"

"No, he is right."

Kouga and Latmo looked at Inuyasha with stunned faces.

"Did he just say you were right?"

"I…I think he did."

"Umm Inuyasha?"

"Kouga is right." I can't face Kagome.

He looked into the well.

"That's it!" Inuyasha stop being so stubborn! You will go back to Kagome's time and bring her back!

He looked at Latmo.

"And how are you going to make me do that?"

"Yeah how are you going to make him do that?"

Latmo grinned at Inuyasha.

"Like this."

She pushed him and Inuyasha went falling back into the well. Latmo and Kouga looked down the dark well.

"Nice."

"Thanks"

Inuyasha was laying on his back staring at the shrine's ceiling.

"Damn her!" When I get back I will give her a piece of my mind.

Inuyasha stood up and climbed the latter.

"Maybe I should make sure Kagome made it home ok."

He jumped up to her window and opened it. Inuyasha scanned the room with his yellow eyes and no sign of Kagome. He stepped in the room. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's desk and looked at the picture that had Kagome and all her friends in it. The door opened. He turned around to see Sota.

He felt happy it was not Kagome yet a little disappointed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh hey Sota."

"Kagome is not here." She went to stay at a friend's house for a couple of days.

"Oh well then I will be going."

"Good-bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Sota."

Inuyasha jumped out the window.

"Why doesn't he ever use the door?"

Inuyasha entered the shrine, and stood at the edge of the well.

"Good-bye Kagome."

Then he jumped down.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Kouga I do not always take Inuyasha's side!"

"Yeah you do!"

Kouga and Latmo heard the grunts in the well and stopped fighting. They walked closer and Inuyasha's head popped up.

"Inuyasha!" Did you bring Kagome back?

"No."

"Why not"

"She was not home."

"Then go wait for her!"

She kicked his head causing him to lose grip of the edge of the well and fell back in.

"He won't be able to come back without her this time."

Kouga looked at Latmo.

"How do you know?"

"When I kicked him the shards fell out and you can't come back unless you have connection with the shards."

"How do you know that?"

"Kagome told me."

"But if you have the shards then how can they come back."

"Last time I checked they had seven shards. From what I could see Inuyasha only had six on him. That means Kagome took one.

"Ooooo, I hope your right."

"It's a bullet poof plan." He won't come back with out her. Muhahhahahhaahah!

She looked at Kouga who was staring at her strange.

"Oh sorry." Got kind of carried away.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha found himself on the bottom of the well. He knew he was in Kagome's time because he heard what they call car horns.

"Damn!"

He jumped out of the well the jumped back in.

Latmo was still in her glory moment when Inuyasha came popping out the well and landing behind her. She turned around slowly.

"But…but…how…I don't understand." It was bullet poof. I have the shards.

"She took the shard out. Inuyasha took them from her.

"Stop it!" Stop pushing me back in the well! I am not going to get her! Got it!

Latmo did not say anything. Inuyasha jumped over the well to head towards the village but felt a pull on his hair yanking him back. He turned to see Latmo with a hand full of hair and angry stare.

"You're going back!"

She pulled down and the both fell in the well. Kouga ran to the well.

"Latmo!" Latmo can you hear me?

He jumped down to the bottom. It was empty.

"That's impossible!" How could she cross over?

\

Inuyasha opened his eyes and Latmo was standing over him looking down at him.

"What?" That's impossible. You can't be here.

"Where's here?"

"Kagome's time."

"This is her time?" Seems kind of small and bare.

"No we are in a shrine." Every thing is out side.

"Really?" I wanna see!

"Latmo no!" You can't…

Latmo had already jumped out of the well and left the shrine. Inuyasha jumped out to find her standing outside the shrine. He ran up to her.

"Latmo. You can't stay here." You have to go back.

"What's …What's that sound?"

"Something called car horns." We have to go.

"Is that where Kagome lives."

Inuyasha looked at the house.

"Yeah"

"Let's get her!"

"No!"

Latmo ran toward the house and stopped in front of the door.

"Mom look I got my face painted at the fair." Am a clown!"

That's nice Sota."

The door open.

"Kagome!"

Sota and his mom was looking at Latmo who was standing in the door way. Latmo looked at Sota.

"A demon!"

She drew he sword.

"Demon step away from the woman!"

She pointed the sword at Sota. Sota did not blink or even breath he stood frozen. Inuyasha walked from behind Latmo.

"Latmo, no!"

He lowed the sword.

"Inuyasha, what at you doing?" it's a demon.

"No its Kagome's brother."

"Kagome's brother is a demon?"

"No!" He is wearing paint. He is human.

"Hummm." It dose not look like any paint I ever seen before.

She got face to face with Sota and inspected him. She turned back to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure he is not a demon?"

"He is not."

She turned back to Sota and poked his arm. Sota fainted. His mom ran to his side and fanned him. He came to and stood up. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, who's your friend?"

"Sota and Kagome's mom this is Latmo."

"Hi."

Latmo sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

She followed the scent which leads her to a big steaming platter of rice and beef chow in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Rice and beef chow," Mrs. Higurashi answered happily. You can try some if you like.

"Ok."

She handed Latmo two chop sticks. Latmo took some of the rice and beef chow, put it to her lips and at it. Her face lite up. She began to eat more. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sota.

"Clean your face up Sota."

"Ok mom."

She turned around and all the rice and beef chow was goon.

"But…that was enough to feed ten people."

Latmo burped.

"Excuse me." Do you have any more?

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're still hungry!"

"I will cook more dinner." Inuyasha do you too wish to stay for dinner?

"No, I have to get Latmo back."

"Inuyasha please."

He looked at Latmo who had begging eyes.

"Alright but after that we are leaving."

"Yes!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome.

"Latmo why don't you go take a bath?"

"Sounds good." Where's you spring or river?

"No, here we use a tub."

"A what?"

Mrs. Higurashi tool Latmo up stairs to the bathroom where she explain the tub. She ran the water, poured bubbles and left. After she left Latmo stripped out of her kimono. She looked over at the tub and saw the bubbles rising.

"Demons!"

Inuyasha heard the cry and ran up stair to the bathroom. He opened the door and Latmo was standing there with nothing but covered in bubbles. She tried to fight them and realized they were harm less. Latmo looked at Inuyasha who was just standing there staring at her stunned.

"Hum?"

"Get out!"

She throws her sword and the end part hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Hey!"

"Out!"

Then she throws towels that were on the towel rack. One landed on Inuyasha's face blinding him. She kicked him and he went stubbing back then fell down the stairs. After awhile she came down stairs and everyone was in the living room. She saw Inuyasha with an ice patch covering a huge knot on his head. Then she looked a TV.

"A demon has posse that box!"

Inuyasha jumped up.

"That's not a demon!" It's a box that makes pictures move.

"Oh."

"Now sit down and watch we are leaving after dinner."

She sat down next to Sota and looked at him closely.

"Are you sure you're not a demon?

"Uh yes."

"Maybe you're in a disguise!"

She jumped on Sota's shoulders and pulled his hair wildly.

"Help!" Help Inuyasha!

"You can't fool me demon!"

"Latmo!"

"Mom am home early!"

Kagome walked into the living room seeing Latmo on Sota pulling his hair and Inuyasha pulling Latmo.

"Show yourself demon!"

"Help!"

"Get off of him Latmo!"

"AHH!" Inuyasha what are you doing here! Get off of them!

Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

He let go of Latmo and fell to the floor.

"OWWWWWWW!"

Latmo let go of Sota hair."

"Kagome!"

"Um hi Latmo." How did you get here?

"O yeah see I don't know how but I know why am here." I came with Inuyasha who needs tell or ask you something.

Latmo scooped up Inuyasha and Kagome and ran up stairs to Kagome's room. She tossed the in.

"Hey!"

"Now you two get thing straighten out."

She shut the door then opened it again.

"You're not coming out till you do!" I have a demon to take care of.

"Latmo he is not a demon!"

Latmo did not hear Kagome's cry. Inuyasha and Kagome could hear them downstairs.

"Show your self!"

"I am not a demon!"

"Dinner!"

"Yum!" I will take care of you afterwards demon!

Kagome got off the floor and sat on her bed then looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what is going?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"Kagome why did you leave me?"

"Inuyasha I can't."

"Tell me!" I am not leaving till you do!

"It's not like you have a choice with Latmo around." Inuyasha I left because I felt like you did not want me around. The whole Kikyo thing…

"Kagome, I want you around." I need you. Come back.

"Ok Inuyasha."

Latmo busted in with rice all on her face,

"Hey, have you too made up yet?"

"I am coming back."

"Great!" Now let's eat.

"You're still hungry!" We have to leave.

"But Inuyasha, please."

"No!"

Sota walked through the door.

"Here Latmo more rice and beef chow."

"Thanks Demon, I meant Sota."

Inuyasha grab hold of the plate of rice and beef chow.

"Give me that!"

"No!"

Latmo pulled back.

"Give it."

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

"Inuyasha."

They stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, please."

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"OW!"

He jumped up.

"Stop that!" Why are you taking her side? Trader.

He crossed his arm, looked away the looked back at Kagome. She just stared at him.

"Huh?" Um Kagome?"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!"

"Stop!"

"Sit, sit, sit boy!"

They finally were able to drag Latmo back to well.

"Inuyasha, do we have to go?"

"Yes!"

"But."

Kagome looked at Latmo.

"Kouga is probably worried about you."

"Oh no, I forgot about Kouga." Let's go!

They jumped into the well. On the other side Kouga, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were on the other side waiting for their return. Latmo pulled her self out first.

"Latmo!"

Kouga jumped up and ran to her.

"What happen?"

"I don't know." I went to Kagome's time.

Kagome pulled her self out next.

"Kagome!"

Shippou jumped up into her arms.

"I missed you too Shippou."

She looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Its good to have you back."

"Thanks Sango."

"Hey, is not one going to welcome me back?"

"This is all your fault in the first place!"

"Shippou."

Inuyasha hit Shippou in the head.

"Ow!" Kagome!

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome don't"

"Sit boy."

"OW!" Stop!

"Let's go Kouga." Bye Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha!" Take care!

Then Latmo and Kouga where gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome leaves and Latmo goes through the well!**

Inuyasha was laying on his back staring at the shrine's ceiling.

"Damn her!" When I get back I will give her a piece of my mind.

Inuyasha stood up and climbed the latter.

"Maybe I should make sure Kagome made it home ok."

He jumped up to her window and opened it. Inuyasha scanned the room with his yellow eyes and no sign of Kagome. He stepped in the room. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's desk and looked at the picture that had Kagome and all her friends in it. The door opened. He turned around to see Sota.

He felt happy it was not Kagome yet a little disappointed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh hey Sota."

"Kagome is not here." She went to stay at a friend's house for a couple of days.

"Oh well then I will be going."

"Good-bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Sota."

Inuyasha jumped out the window.

"Why doesn't he ever use the door?"

Inuyasha entered the shrine, and stood at the edge of the well.

"Good-bye Kagome."

Then he jumped down.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Kouga I do not always take Inuyasha's side!"

"Yeah you do!"

Kouga and Latmo heard the grunts in the well and stopped fighting. They walked closer and Inuyasha's head popped up.

"Inuyasha!" Did you bring Kagome back?

"No."

"Why not"

"She was not home."

"Then go wait for her!"

She kicked his head causing him to lose grip of the edge of the well and fell back in.

"He won't be able to come back without her this time."

Kouga looked at Latmo.

"How do you know?"

"When I kicked him the shards fell out and you can't come back unless you have connection with the shards."

"How do you know that?"

"Kagome told me."

"But if you have the shards then how can they come back."

"Last time I checked they had seven shards. From what I could see Inuyasha only had six on him. That means Kagome took one.

"Ooooo, I hope your right."

"It's a bullet poof plan." He won't come back with out her. Muhahhahahhaahah!

She looked at Kouga who was staring at her strange.

"Oh sorry." Got kind of carried away.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha found himself on the bottom of the well. He knew he was in Kagome's time because he heard what they call car horns.

"Damn!"

He jumped out of the well the jumped back in.


	6. Chapter 6

Latmo was still in her glory moment when Inuyasha came popping out the well and landing behind her. She turned around slowly.

"But…but…how…I don't understand." It was bullet poof. I have the shards.

"She took the shard out. Inuyasha took them from her.

"Stop it!" Stop pushing me back in the well! I am not going to get her! Got it!

Latmo did not say anything. Inuyasha jumped over the well to head towards the village but felt a pull on his hair yanking him back. He turned to see Latmo with a hand full of hair and angry stare.

"You're going back!"

She pulled down and the both fell in the well. Kouga ran to the well.

"Latmo!" Latmo can you hear me?

He jumped down to the bottom. It was empty.

"That's impossible!" How could she cross over?


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha opened his eyes and Latmo was standing over him looking down at him.

"What?" That's impossible. You can't be here.

"Where's here?"

"Kagome's time."

"This is her time?" Seems kind of small and bare.

"No we are in a shrine." Every thing is out side.

"Really?" I wanna see!

"Latmo no!" You can't…

Latmo had already jumped out of the well and left the shrine. Inuyasha jumped out to find her standing outside the shrine. He ran up to her.

"Latmo. You can't stay here." You have to go back.

"What's …What's that sound?"

"Something called car horns." We have to go.

"Is that where Kagome lives."

Inuyasha looked at the house.

"Yeah"

"Let's get her!"

"No!"

Latmo ran toward the house and stopped in front of the door.

"Mom look I got my face painted at the fair." Am a clown!"

That's nice Sota."

The door open.

"Kagome!"

Sota and his mom was looking at Latmo who was standing in the door way. Latmo looked at Sota.

"A demon!"

She drew he sword.

"Demon step away from the woman!"

She pointed the sword at Sota. Sota did not blink or even breath he stood frozen. Inuyasha walked from behind Latmo.

"Latmo, no!"

He lowed the sword.

"Inuyasha, what at you doing?" it's a demon.

"No its Kagome's brother."

"Kagome's brother is a demon?"

"No!" He is wearing paint. He is human.

"Hummm." It dose not look like any paint I ever seen before.

She got face to face with Sota and inspected him. She turned back to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure he is not a demon?"

"He is not."

She turned back to Sota and poked his arm. Sota fainted. His mom ran to his side and fanned him. He came to and stood up. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, who's your friend?"

"Sota and Kagome's mom this is Latmo."

"Hi."

Latmo sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

She followed the scent which leads her to a big steaming platter of rice and beef chow in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Rice and beef chow," Mrs. Higurashi answered happily. You can try some if you like.

"Ok."

She handed Latmo two chop sticks. Latmo took some of the rice and beef chow, put it to her lips and at it. Her face lite up. She began to eat more. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sota.

"Clean your face up Sota."

"Ok mom."

She turned around and all the rice and beef chow was goon.

"But…that was enough to feed ten people."

Latmo burped.

"Excuse me." Do you have any more?

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're still hungry!"

"I will cook more dinner." Inuyasha do you too wish to stay for dinner?

"No, I have to get Latmo back."

"Inuyasha please."

He looked at Latmo who had begging eyes.

"Alright but after that we are leaving."

"Yes!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome.

"Latmo why don't you go take a bath?"

"Sounds good." Where's you spring or river?

"No, here we use a tub."

"A what?"

Mrs. Higurashi tool Latmo up stairs to the bathroom where she explain the tub. She ran the water, poured bubbles and left. After she left Latmo stripped out of her kimono. She looked over at the tub and saw the bubbles rising.

"Demons!"

Inuyasha heard the cry and ran up stair to the bathroom. He opened the door and Latmo was standing there with nothing but covered in bubbles. She tried to fight them and realized they were harm less. Latmo looked at Inuyasha who was just standing there staring at her stunned.

"Hum?"

"Get out!"

She throws her sword and the end part hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Hey!"

"Out!"

Then she throws towels that were on the towel rack. One landed on Inuyasha's face blinding him. She kicked him and he went stubbing back then fell down the stairs. After awhile she came down stairs and everyone was in the living room. She saw Inuyasha with an ice patch covering a huge knot on his head. Then she looked a TV.

"A demon has posse that box!"

Inuyasha jumped up.

"That's not a demon!" It's a box that makes pictures move.

"Oh."

"Now sit down and watch we are leaving after dinner."

She sat down next to Sota and looked at him closely.

"Are you sure you're not a demon?

"Uh yes."

"Maybe you're in a disguise!"

She jumped on Sota's shoulders and pulled his hair wildly.

"Help!" Help Inuyasha!

"You can't fool me demon!"

"Latmo!"

"Mom am home early!"

Kagome walked into the living room seeing Latmo on Sota pulling his hair and Inuyasha pulling Latmo.

"Show yourself demon!"

"Help!"

"Get off of him Latmo!"

"AHH!" Inuyasha what are you doing here! Get off of them!

Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Sit boy!"

He let go of Latmo and fell to the floor.

"OWWWWWWW!"

Latmo let go of Sota hair."

"Kagome!"

"Um hi Latmo." How did you get here?

"O yeah see I don't know how but I know why am here." I came with Inuyasha who needs tell or ask you something.

Latmo scooped up Inuyasha and Kagome and ran up stairs to Kagome's room. She tossed the in.

"Hey!"

"Now you two get thing straighten out."

She shut the door then opened it again.

"You're not coming out till you do!" I have a demon to take care of.

"Latmo he is not a demon!"

Latmo did not hear Kagome's cry. Inuyasha and Kagome could hear them downstairs.

"Show your self!"

"I am not a demon!"

"Dinner!"

"Yum!" I will take care of you afterwards demon!

Kagome got off the floor and sat on her bed then looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what is going?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"Kagome why did you leave me?"

"Inuyasha I can't."

"Tell me!" I am not leaving till you do!

"It's not like you have a choice with Latmo around." Inuyasha I left because I felt like you did not want me around. The whole Kikyo thing…

"Kagome, I want you around." I need you. Come back.

"Ok Inuyasha."

Latmo busted in with rice all on her face,

"Hey, have you too made up yet?"

"I am coming back."

"Great!" Now let's eat.

"You're still hungry!" We have to leave.

"But Inuyasha, please."

"No!"

Sota walked through the door.

"Here Latmo more rice and beef chow."

"Thanks Demon, I meant Sota."

Inuyasha grab hold of the plate of rice and beef chow.

"Give me that!"

"No!"

Latmo pulled back.

"Give it."

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

"Inuyasha."

They stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, please."

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"OW!"

He jumped up.

"Stop that!" Why are you taking her side? Trader.

He crossed his arm, looked away the looked back at Kagome. She just stared at him.

"Huh?" Um Kagome?"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!"

"Stop!"

"Sit, sit, sit boy!"


	8. Chapter 8

They jumped into the well. On the other side Kouga, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were on the other side waiting for their return. Latmo pulled her self out first.

"Latmo!"

Kouga jumped up and ran to her.

"What happen?"

"I don't know." I went to Kagome's time.

Kagome pulled her self out next.

"Kagome!"

Shippou jumped up into her arms.

"I missed you too Shippou."

She looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Its good to have you back."

"Thanks Sango."

"Hey, is not one going to welcome me back?"

"This is all your fault in the first place!"

"Shippou."

Inuyasha hit Shippou in the head.

"Ow!" Kagome!

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome don't"

"Sit boy."

"OW!" Stop!

"Let's go Kouga." Bye Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha!" Take care!

Then Latmo and Kouga where gone.


End file.
